1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical device of the type which screws into bone in order to anchor suture to the bone for orthopaedic surgical procedures.
2. Prior Art
The use of screws as suture anchors is well known. For example, one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,100 by Somers et al. wherein a surgical screw is provided with a longitudinal bore within which suture is secured so that when the screw is implanted in bone, the ends of the suture extend from the proximal end of the screw so as to be accessible to the surgeon.
Other known screw anchors have projecting tips located at the proximal ends of the screws, the tips including a transverse aperture through which suture may be threaded by the surgeon.
A still further surgical screw is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,337 by Johnson which includes a radially extending hole located adjacent to the end of the screw. However, the purpose of the hole is not to receive suture, but accept a wire which prevents the screw from turning when a driver used to force the screw into place within the bone is detached from the screw.